Criatura del Destino
by Hituu
Summary: HInata, una chica común, encuentra un ser peculiar, un zorrito de numerosas colas. Mas tarde, esa peculiar criatura, desaparece. Deprimida decide ir a buscarlo, al salir, es cuando lo encuentra en la puerta de su casa, un chico con fallida memoria y en sus mejillas unas extrañas marcas de zorro... Universo alterno NxH - MxG - NxT
1. Prologo

**Konichi wa!**

**Amigos! Este es mi primer fic, y ni siquiera han de imaginarse como se me ocurrió vi una "peculiar" foto donde Hinata estaba con un zorrito -supongo Kyubi- y Puff, se me vino a la mente.**

**Y bueno dije, porque no, seria bueno intentarlo, ¿Que puedo perder?, ademas, me gusta escribir, así que, aquí estoy, molestándolos a ustedes para que lo lean n.n.**

**Una aclaración que quiero hacer, es que ademas de NaruHina, también habrá mucho NejiTen y Mucho GaaMatsu y bastante de Kankuro, es que me encantan estos personajes, así que no se sorprendan si Matsuri y TenTen son las mejores amigas de Hinata.**

**Otra cosa, no tengo una pareja ni para Kakashi, ni para Lee, ni para Kiba, -creo que para Gai y Shino tampoco- así que les agradezco mucho si me dieran consejos y me dijeran como combinan mas.**

**Bueno, dejo de molestarlos y les abro el telón a la -mediocre- función.**

* * *

**Prologo.**

Hola, mi nombre es Hinta Hyuuga, soy una simple chica, hija del líder de una importante familia de renombre.

Vivo sola, ya que hace dos años termine de estudiar y ahora soy ayudante de maestra preescolar.

Al principio creí no tener el potencial para serlo, por mi abundante timidez, pero luego, definitivamente me di cuenta de que esto es lo mio, lo que quiero hacer de mi vida, amo a los niños y también a los animales, por eso amo este trabajo.

Les contare que mis compañeras ayudantes de trabajo, son TenTen, una chica muy dulce - Si no la haces enojar-, Matsuri, una chica con la que me llevo bien ya que no entendemos, ambas somos tímidas, aunque creo que ella no colapsa al hablar, Sari, una chica algo... Bueno como lo digo... ¿Alegre?, Ino, una chica de gran poder para hacerse escuchar y Sakura, la que siempre roba la atención. Es buena amiga mía, aunque aveces sea un poco gritona.

Luego están las maestras, Tsunade a la que ayudan Matsuri y Sari, Anko a la que ayudan Sakura e Ino y Kurenai a quien ayudamos TenTen y yo.

Tengo amigos en mi barrio, que son muy buenos chicos, como Shikamaru, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba y su perrito Akamaru -y su increíble relación humano-mascota- y Shino.

Hace una semana una familia de hermanos se mudo a este barrio, la otra vez me cruce con uno de ellos, una chica muy bonita, algo demostrativa y ruda, fue mi primer impresión, pero luego me di cuenta de cuan amable era, empezamos a hablar cuando nos cruzábamos, incluso un día hubo un error en los correos y terminaron dándome a mi, lo que suponía, era de ellos, fue entonces cuando fui a su casa y me atendió uno de sus hermanos, un chico pelirrojo con una voz muy profunda y unos ojos muy penetrantes, que me dio temor verlo, solo le entregue el paquete y prácticamente salí "huyendo" de su presencia.

Hace unos días hicimos un paseo escolar con los pequeños, hacia uno de los bosques mas cercanos de Konoha, fue cuando lo encontré, un pequeño zorro -mi animal favorito- herido, tendido en el suelo, como si fuese una extraña mutación y hubiese escapado de los científicos y peleado contra ellos.

Era muy bonito a mi parecer, así que decidí llevarlo a mi casa y liberarlo cuando se haya curado.

No fue hasta cuando llegue a mi casa que me di cuenta de que tenia nueve colas. Me quede petrificada y asombrada al verlo, pero no podía soltarlo en estas condiciones en el bosque, moriría, o pero aun, alguien lo encontraría y quien sabe lo que le harían por ser tal mutación -al parecer mi teoría sobre pelear contra científicos no estaba muy equivocada-

Ya paso una semana desde aquel encuentro y el zorrito, a quien le puse Kyubi, se esta recuperando, pero con ese "peculiar" estructura en su cuerpo, dudo si debería de soltarlo, abandonarlo a su merced, quien sabe si viviría, ademas de que le tome mucho cariño, es un poquito gruñón pero es muy bonito.

Me cuestiono sobre lo que deba hacer, y a quien deba contarle esta peculiar... Criatura.

* * *

**Hasta aquí con el prologo, el inicio de esta dramática historia.**

**Es mi primer Fic, así que por favor no sean muy crueles conmigo T.T**

**Me ayudarían increíblemente si me dieran algún que otro Review.**

**Me despido con una patada voladora y Matta ne!**

**Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Konichi wa!**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, jamas creí que me darían alguno.**

**Bueno, para comenzar le iré diciendo que tal vez actualice muy seguido, capaz que todos los días, por que me gusta mucho escribir y bueno también me gusta hacerlos felices n.n.**

**Quisiera que me den su opinión, sobre las parejas, lo dije al comienzo del prologo, es que no tengo parejas para ellos, pero tal vez ustedes si tengan y hasta me convenzan con esa pareja n.n.**

**De lo contrario tendré que inventar algunos que otros OC.**

**Bueno sin mas aburrimiento, los dejo con el primer capitulo.**

**Disfruten leyendo.**

* * *

**Capitulo Dos.**

Siento rasguños en mi espalda, como si un pequeño animal me estuviese rascando para que me despierte.

Si, un tierno y muy bonito animal.

Un mamífero, de cuatro patas, peludo, con unos seis bigotes muy lindos, llamado zorro.

Un muy bonito zorro a mi parecer.

-Kyubi- Con oír mi voz, noto como entra en ansiedad, seguro quiere comer -Comilón- Le digo y me levanto, por que debo hacerlo si no quiero quedar sin piel en la espalda.

Miro el despertador y faltan diez minutos para que suene.

Así que meto al baño, me cambio el pijama y cuando salgo me dirijo exactamente a la cocina, para hacerle de comer a mi linda mascota.

Kyubi, aun recuerdo cuando lo encontré, cuando lo vi por primera vez, fuimos de excursión con los pequeños del colegio donde trabajo y accidentalmente me había separado del resto del grupo.

Y allí estaba, tendido en el suelo, sangrando, inconsciente, no pude evitar llorar cuando lo vi, era tan bonito, ¿Quien pudo haber echo algo así?, ¿Con tan linda criatura?.

Solo me saque mi chaqueta violeta claro -Que normalmente uso- Y lo envolví, lo tome entre mis brazos y fui con el resto del grupo, no hubo niño que no se encantará con él.

Decidí llevarlo a mi pequeña casa y curar sus heridas, para cuando este sano, liberarlo.

Cuando le saque mi chaqueta, lo note, de seguro no era un zorro común, ningún zorro común tiene nueve colas.

Era extraño, me horrorice por un momento, me paralice.

Tenia una extraña mutación en mi casa, no es que me diera asco o que ahora no me provocara compasión y ternura. Es solo que, me sorprendió. Así que decidí obviar ese detalle y limpiarlo, poco a poco, para poder curar sus heridas, hasta que quedo vendado y limpio.

Lo lleve a mi cuarto y lo acosté en mi cama y me propuse a mirarlo, me había confundido, planeaba soltarlo en el bosque una vez que este sano, pero con tal detalle físico, se me hacia difícil pensar en algo mas real que la desgracia total para el animal si lo abandonaba.

Al día siguiente estaba despierto, algo debilitado, con sus ojos entrecerrados, pero sano, le hice algo de comer y me fui a trabajar.

Cuando volví, me sorprendí increíblemente, estaba despierto, no, mas que eso, estaba correteando de un lado a otro, mi apartamento colapso totalmente del desorden.

Inocentemente vino hacia mi, a saludarme, feliz y contento, como si me amara o algo así.

Cuando vi por primera vez sus ojos, sus enormes y hermosos ojos azules, sentí algo extraño, algo lindo, suave, algo que inspiraba confianza., ¿Quien se podría enojar con tan lindos ojos?

Y aquí estoy. Eso fue exactamente hace una semana, ahora, cada vez que vuelvo de mi trabajo, me lo encuentro en la puerta, listo para saludarme.

El timbre de mi casa fue lo que me saco del trance "nostálgico".

Así que prácticamente, corrí a agarrar a Kyubi, a esconderlo en mi habitación, no le eh dicho a nadie de mi peculiar mascota, así que lo dejo allí y salgo corriendo y cierro la puerta.

El timbre suena con pertinencia, tengo una fuerte idea de quien se puede tratar.

-Buenos días Tenten, Matsuri- Digo de inmediato al abrir la puerta. Mis dos mejores amigas, a las personas que le tengo mas confianza en todo el mundo, obvio tengo familia, mi primo, mi hermana, mis padres, mis vecinos del barrio, tampoco es queme guste estar apartada de las demás personas, pero simplemente me cuesta mucho incorporarme, soy demasiado tímida -tímida y no exagero- pero con ellas y la maestra Kurenai, desarrolle lazos muy fuerte, que nos unen en una fuerte amistad.

-Hola Hinata, ¿Ya has desayunado?- Pregunta Tenten, con sus típicos emotivos ojos y una dulce sonrisa.

-No, estaba a punto de hacerlo, es que me levante algo tarde- Miento, no es que me guste mentirles, a ellas ni a nadie, pero, no tengo suficiente valor, o simplemente no se como decirles, que tengo oculto un zorro de nueve colas, una mutación en mi apartamento, así que, mentir es lo que me salva en estas ocasiones.

-Oh, Hinata, tenemos que irnos, Tsunade dijo que deberíamos llegar mas temprano hoy ¿Recuerdas?, además de que tu estas encargada de la decoración del festival de Conmemoración del colegio- Matsuri, me hiciste recordar el festival, creo que últimamente no eh estado muy concentrada en mi vida social, laboral o amorosa, eh estado muy al pendiente de mi pequeña mascota, no es que necesite un novio tampoco, pero el trabajo y mis amigos, son importantes.

-Bien chicas, permitanme ir por mi bolso- Subo de prisa a mi cuarto, ahí esta Kyubi, no podre darle su comida- Te lo recompensare amigito- Me da pena dejarlo así, pero no tengo opción, tengo que estar temprano en mi trabajo, así que antes de salir corriendo hacia abajo, dejo la puerta entreabierta, para que pueda pasearse- Como ama hacer- Por toda la casa.

* * *

Este día fue agotador, ordenar, limpiar, preocuparme por Kyubi, adornar, comprar cosas exactas, preocuparme por Kyubi, dividir grupos, preocuparme por Kyubi. Si lo se, soy muy preocupadiza y nerviosa, es que no me gusta dejarlo sin comer, jamas lo había echo y jamas debí de hacerlo.

Me alegra que el día de trabajo haya terminado, además de que no había comido nada, me preocupa el echo de que Kyubi tampoco lo haya echo, es por eso que entre en este mercado, tengo que comprar para cenar y para que cene Kyubi, mejor creo que haré ramen, me gusta y Kyubi lo adora. Sera una linda disculpa. Vi un hermoso collar, no es que planee pasearlo por las calles, por que tiene el patio trasero, con buenas cercas y me ocupo de soltarlo solo de noche, solo lo compre de adorno, como un recuerdo, es un bonito collar negro con huellas marcadas en plateado, me gusto mucho y no es que Kyubi sea un perro, ni que lo considere, estoy simplemente enamorada de ese zorro.

Cuando llego a mi casa, noto una extraña sensación, como si alguien mas que yo estuviese en mi casa, no era una presencia animal, tampoco una sobrenatural claro, era humana.

Tengo miedo. No es que sea precisamente la persona mas valiente del mundo. Me da miedo pensar que alguien allá entrado para robar, o algo peor, abro con miedo la puerta y corro a la cocina. ¿Y si la persona que este en esta casa ve a Kyubi?

Un momento, Kyubi. ¿Donde esta Kyubi?.

No vino a saludarme.

No vino con sus hermosos ojos y su felicidad en ellos por verme.

No vino.

No esta.

¿Donde esta Kyubi?

Corro al cuarto, no creo que permanezca allí, deje la puerta entre abierta y el siempre se pasea por toda la casa haciendo desastres.

¡¿Donde esta?! Mi Kyubi, mi tierno Kyubi desapareció.

No esta en la casa, no esta en el patio, no esta en ninguna parte.

Me recuesto en la cama, mirando hacia el techo, pensando en donde podría estar. Se fue, me abandono, no lo puedo creer, es doloroso. Es sorprendente. ¿Como puedes encariñarte tanto con una mascota que solo tienes hace una semana?. ¿Como es posible?. ¿Por que se fue?. Tal vez extrañaba el aire libre. Fui una egoísta. Solo pensé en lo mucho que me encariñe con él, jamas pensé que tal vez él extrañara el aire libre, jamas pensé que tal vez le gustaría estar con otros de su especie. ¿Pero que especie de zorro tiene nueve colas?. Esa es la razón principal por la cual no lo libere. Y ahora esta por ahí perdido en las calles de Konoha... Un momento... ¡Kyubi esta perdido en las calles de Konoha! ¡Kyubi! ¡Una mutación. Salto de mi cama, como si fuera un resorte. No puedo permitir que este en las calles, por ahí suelto, ¿y si alguien lo encuentra y algo malo le hacen?, y yo acá sin hacer nada. No lo permitiré. Corro escaleras abajo, abro la puerta, entonces veo algo, no, alguien.

Un hombre, creo, me quedo parada, en la puerta, con miedo a que entre y me robe o me fuerce a hacer algo, el me mira, no puedo ver muy bien su rostro, ya que esta oscuro afuera y ni siquiera prendí las luces de mi casa ente el miedo y la angustia. Me mira con la cabeza a un costado, como un cachorro cuando quiere entender algo o verlo bien. Me mira un rato, yo miro su cara, no se que hacer, no parece tener intenciones de robar, si las tuviese, ya lo hubiese echo, hace un buen rato. Paseo mi vista por su cuerpo y me doy cuenta de que no trae ropa, esta como vino al mundo, me sonrojo al instante, agradezco que este oscuro.

-¿Q-Que nec-cesitas?- Pregunto mirando a un costado.

-Yo... -Parece dudarlo por un momento- No lo se.

No lo se.

Esas palabras hacen eco en mi mente.

¿Que quiso decir con eso?

-¿Co-como te llamas?- Pregunto, cohibida por su mirada pertinente

-Yo... Mi nombre es...

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-No...- Parece realmente confundido, inquieto, como si hubiese olvidado toda su vida y su pasado.

-Y-Yo... No tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que salir... Debo buscar algo- ¿Hace cuanto estará aquí?, ¿Habrá visto a Kyubi?, espero que no.

Paso a un lado de él, se corre, pero me sigue mirando.

-No se que puedo hacer por ti, ni que estas haciendo en mi casa, tal vez tengas amnesia.

-¿Amnesia?- Pregunta, poniendo de nuevo su cabeza a un costado

-Si amnesia, no pareces recordar nada de lo que es tu vida, o tu pasado, ni siquiera tu nombre, no se que hacer, como puedo ayudarte, te llevare a...

-Quiero quedarme contigo, ¡De veras!- Me corta, me sigue mirando, con que entusiasmo ah dicho esas palabras- Es que yo... Siento que debo quedarme contigo- Dice ya un poco mas calmado

-¿Q-Que?- Pregunto en mi asombro, ¿Que significa eso exactamente?

-Quiero estar contigo- Yo sigo asombrada, ¿Que se supone que deba hacer ahora?, debo buscar a Kyubi, pero no puedo dejar a este chico solo. Tengo que ayudarlo, pero Kyubi me necesita, pero este chico también. Estoy e un aprieto. Además de que no le puedo pedir que venga a buscar a Kyubi con migo, por dos buenas razones: 1° Esta sin ropa, 2° Nadie sabe sobre Kyubi, ni Kurenai, ni mis amigas, ni siquiera mi primo o mi hermana. Sin embargo, hay algo en él que me inspira confianza, no tengo idea de porque me produce algo así, ni siquiera se su nombre- y él tampoco-

-Y-Yo... P-Primero deberíamos ir adentro de mi casa, p-para que te vistas y después...

-¡Vamos juntos a donde tenias que ir!- Exclama para luego meterse en mi casa y encender la luz. No esto muy segura de lo que estoy haciendo, pero este muchacho requiere mi ayuda urgente.

-S-Si, esṕerame aquí- El chico se queda en el living mientras yo subo a buscarle algo de ropa, algo que haya dejado mi primo Neji, saco una camisa blanca y un vaquero negro, creo que esto le quedara bien. Bajo las escaleras e intento no mirar su cuerpo desnudo, -ahora que hay luz- me acerco a el y le entrego la ropa.

-Creo que me queda grande- Volteo a mirarlo, si le queda muy grande, ya que mi primo es mucho mas grande que él, sonrió, pero cuando miro su cara.

Sus ojos.

Sus hermoso ojos azules y demostrativos.

Y sus mejillas... Y sus marcas.

Estoy segura que mis ojos se abrieron al punto de salirse, por que el me mira curioso.

Por un momento me vino la baga imagen de Kyubi a la mente.

La risa nerviosa de él, me hace salir de mi trance. Otra vez tiene sus manos tras la nuca. Ahora veo como se ve su cara cuando hace ese gesto., nervioso, sonriente, adorable.

-Y-Yo... Emm... ¿Vendrás conmigo?- El me mira por un momento y sonríe luego para asentir enérgicamente.

-¡Claro! ¡De veras!

Bien. No se quien es, ni que quiere, pero definitivamente me inspira confianza.

-S-Si.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo.**

**Aquí comienza todo, la trama, lo bueno, lo raro y los todos los líos que tengo planeados para esta hermosa pareja y los demás personajes.**

**No se si les pareció aburrido, o bueno, a mi en lo personal me aburrió, pero esto lo escribo para ustedes así que mi opinión no vale n.n**

**Bueno espero Reviews.**

**Arigato por leer.**

**Bye Bye**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos los que leen mi historia.**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews.**

**Perdón**** si demore mucho en actualizar, es que eh estado algo ocupada con mi trabajo y los estudios y con todo junto mi mente no rindió fruto para nada.**

**Pero bueno, ya me hice algo de tiempo y me apure a escribir el segundo capitulo n.n**

**Así que aquí estoy n.n**

**Disfruten leyendo.**

* * *

**Capitulo Dos.**

Miro a mi costado, donde duerme él. Un chico completamente desconocido para mi. Apenas hoy lo conocí y me da un hermoso y enorme sentimiento de confianza hacia él. ¿Por que?. No tengo idea.

Lo veo dormir en mi sobre de acampar, al lado de mi cama. Prácticamente se colo en mi cuarto y no tuve otra opción que dejarlo dormir aquí.

Hasta altas horas de la madrugada estuvimos buscando a Kyubi. Nada. Ni siquiera un rastro de él. Lo extraño, me encariñe increíblemente con él, supongo que es por el vinculo que cree con él. Un lazo que solo con Neji tuve. Con ninguna otra persona.

-Hinata- Oigo una voz adormilada a mi lado- Duerme...

-¿Eh?- Pregunto atónita ante tales palabras.

-Debes dormir, él estará bien, ¡De veras!, ya veras que pronto aparecerá y serán una familia feliz otra vez- No se si eso lo acaba de decir entre sueños, que es lo mas probable, pero, fue mu tranquilizador, esas palabras me dieron la esperanza que necesito.

* * *

-¡Hinata!- Siento un un fuerte peso en mi cuerpo- ¡Hinata despierta!

-¿Kyubi?- Abro mis ojos lentamente y veo un rostro difuso, estoy segura de algo, no es de un humano, es de él, de Kyubi.

-No Hinata, ¡Soy yo!- Su voz es alocada y siento que la eh escuchado antes. Abro mis ojos lo mas rápido que me permite el sueño y el cansancio. Y lo noto. Es de un chico. Un chico rubio de ojos azules y rubio con una hermosa y enorme sonrisa. El chico que esta encima mio. ¡Él chico que esta encima mio!. Doy un enorme salto de la sorpresa provocando que los dos caigamos al piso.

-¿Pu-Puedes por favor permitirme salir?- Entre las sabanas que me enredan y sus fuertes brazos estoy aprisionada.

-Hinata... ¿Estas bien?, estas increíblemente roja...

-S-Si- Logro articular al tiempo que intento pararme -¿Y que haces a estas horas despierto?

-¡Oh si! ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!- Me vuelve a aprisionar entre sus brazos- ¡Recordé mi nombre!-

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto casi al borde de quedarme sin aire.

-¡Si! ¡De veras!- Pronuncia con su fuerte y alegre voz.

-¿C-Como te llamas?

-Naruto

-Naruto...- Susurro, ese nombre, se que lo eh escuchado antes, pero no se donde, cuando o como. Solo se que me da un escalofrió y un mal presentimiento.

-De veras, me llamo Naruto

-Na-Naruto

-¿Si?

-¿Puedes soltarme?, así puedo preparar algo para desayunar -y de paso recordar como se respira-

-Oh claro, ¿Y que harás para desayunar?, ¿Ramen?, por favor di ramen, ¡Amo el ramen!

-¿Ra-Ramen?, esta bien, pero antes ¿Puedes salir de mi cuarto y ponerte mas ropa? ¿Por favor?

-¡Si!- Sale -literalmente- saltando de mi habitación tiene puestos uno de mis shorts de licra -que no son necesariamente muy anchos- y el torso desnudo, puedo ver sus partes corporales pegadas a esa prenda, como si no llevara nada puesto, como ayer, cuando le encontré en la puerta de mi casa, no es una imagen que quiera retener en mi -al menos siempre me lo dicen- inocente mente, es mas, hago todo lo posible por borrarlas. Entro al baño a ducharme eh intento organizar las lista de que aceres.

Hacer el desayuno.

Ir al trabajo.

Correr de aquí hacia allá para ayudar a preparar el festival.

Almorzar.

Seguir trabajando.

Ir a la casa de Kiba cuando salga del trabajo.

Bien, creo que la llegada de Naruto revolucionara mi rutina diaria. Termino de ducharme, salgo del baño, ya vestida, y me encuentro a Naruto en la puerta, doy un pequeño brinco del susto, es extraño – y aterrador- encontrar un chico en la puerta de tú baño cuando terminas de ducharte, cuando normalmente encontrabas un zorrito. Paso a su lado mientras el me mira a la vez que sonríe. Ambos bajamos a la cocina, mientras el baja alegre cantando algo sobre ramen, realmente parece alegre de que comerá ramen, tanto como lo estaría Kyubi.

-Naruto- Le digo tomando su brazo.

-Hinata- Me dice el volteando a verme sonriente.

-Debo irme a trabajar

-¡Iré contigo!

-¿Q-Que? No puedes... Yo... Tu... Nosotros... -Tomo aire y exhalo- No puedes, no queda nada bien que una chica viva con un chico si ni siquiera somos parientes o n-nov-vi...- Me trabo en la palabra novios.

-Hinata, no puedo quedarme todo el sentado aquí sin ti.

-Naruto... Yo...- Pienso explicarle algo sobre la televisor, pero el timbre suena- Hay no, Naruto, ellas no deben verte.

-¿Ellas? ¿Quienes? Abriré yo- Dice a la vez que sale corriendo hacia la puerta y yo intento seguirlo el paso, pero el tiene una increíble velocidad.

-¡¿Que?! ¡No! ¡Naruto!-Tarde, él llega antes..

Y abre la puerta.

Y ve a las chicas.

Y las chicas lo ven a él.

Con sus bocas formando una "O" en descripción gráfica, lo miran de pies a cabeza.

Y no se cambio.

Y tiene esos apretados shorts.

Y estoy frita.

-¿Hinata?- Empieza TenTen aun con su vista puesta en Naruto y una traviesa sonrisa. Y es cuando noto que hoy no son dos chicas, hoy son cuatro, TenTen y Matsuri, Sakura e Ino. Problemas por cuatro -¿Quien es este chico?- Dice mirándome por fin

-TenTen... Chicas... Él... Yo...

-Soy Naruto- Dice hacercandose a ellas y mirándolas firmemente provocando que lo miren extrañadas

-¿Y exactamente que haces aquí?- Pregunta Ino con sorna.

-Dormí con Hinata. Quiero quedarme con ella.

-¡¿Que?!- Las bocas de mis amigas se abrieron mas que antes aun -si es posible- y sus miradas sorprendidas y horrorizadas -picaras en caso de Ino y TenTen- me miraron de inmediato con exigencia de una explicación, inocente y a mi altura.

-N-No es así como paso todo, chi-chicas, es un mal entendido- No tengo idea de como voy a explicarles todo -Es que en realidad, todo lo que paso es que Na-Naruto no tiene memoria y me pidió quedarse en mi casa, eso es todo -Puedo ver que mis amigas se tranquilizan un poco con esa explicación, pero me siguen mirando extrañadas y algo desconfiadas. Creo que el echo de que estoy viviendo con un chico que ni siquiera conozco, es extraño, para ellas y aun mas para mi-Chicas, pasen, desayunaremos y nos vamos enseguida- Entramos y nos dirigimos a la mesa, donde sirvo ramen para Naruto, las chicas y para mi. Naruto revise su plato con toda la alegría posible, y de inmediato comienza a devorarlo. Obviamente no ocurre lo mismo con las chicas, que ponen la excusa de haber desayunado ya. Cuando terminamos de comer, subo a mi cuarto para ir a buscar mi bolso para el trabajo.

-Hinata- Dice un alegre Naruto que esto segura me siguió

-Naruto, debo ir a trabajar, debo pedirte que te quedes aquí en mi casa, por favor.- Le digo con una inocente sonrisa, rogando por una respuesta positiva.

-Pero Hinata, yo de veras quiero ir contigo.

-Pe-Pero no puedes... No puedes entrar en ese lugar, ya que no trabajas allí.

-¡Entonces quiero trabajar allí! ¡De veras!.

-Naruto,es un jardín de niños, no creo que sea la mejor idea, ¿No te parece si mejor salir por algún lugar?, ya sabes a pasear, ¿O te quedas viendo televisión aquí?

-Pero...

-¡Hinata!, ¿Estas lista?

-Si Ino, ya voy- Grito- Naruto, por favor...

-Esta bien, no entrare en el jardín ¡Pero me quedare en el parque de enfrente a esperarte! ¡De veras!

-Esta bien, supongo, ¿Vamos?

-¡Vamos!- Naruto baja conmigo ante las atentas miradas de las chicas.

-Hinata, tu labio esta hinchado- Me dice Tenten, para luego empezar a caminar junto a las chicas. No entendí eso, pero estoy segura de que es una indirecta que prefiero no saber que significa.

* * *

Este día fue extraño, si bien Naruto insistió en que quería estar cerca de mi, se estuvo paseando todo el día por el parque de enfrente al colegio. No era molesto, mas bien, extraño. Y me extraño mas aun cuando lo vi con mi vecino, el chico pelirrojo que me da escalofríos, los veía hablando como si ambos se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo. Y los vi discutir y luego el chico pelirrojo le poso su mano en el hombro como animándolo. Luego de eso Naruto estuvo tenso por un rato, pero luego volvió a ser el mismo de siempre.

Ahora estoy en la espera de que Tsunade salga de su oficina para poder cerrar el jardin, eh iré a la casa de Kiba -él vecino con el que mas confianza tengo- ya que él hace semanas me pide que valla a cenar a su casa.

-¡Eh, Hinata!

-¡Kiba!, hola, no sabia que vendrías a buscarme- Digo mientras le doy un abrazo en forma de saludo. Solíamos jugar juntos, con Neji, con Tenten, que ya no vive en mi mismo barrio, Lee, que se fue a Europa junto a Neji y con Shino, que desapareció un día, con su familia y jamas supimos nada de él. Supimos que se había mudado a ultimo momento.

-Eh, bueno, Akamaru estaba ansioso de verte- Dice algo sonrojado eh intentado parecer frió. Como siempre.

-¡Akamaru!- Digo mientras el viene hacia mi corriendo de lo mas alegre y yo lo abrazo, es tan lindo.

-Eh, Hinata, ¿Quien es el?- Pregunta Kiba con asombro. Levanto mi cabeza eh intento voltearme pero siento como dos enormes brazos me rodean fuertemente por detrás- Hola amigo- Saluda Kiba en tono de amistad.

-¿Quien eres?- Pregunta Naruto con voz cortante y fría.

-Wow... Tranquilo chico, no tocare a tu chica, descuida. Y tu Hinata, en hora buena, ve que ganaste alguien que vale la pena.

-¿Q-Que?

-Bueno Hina, me voy, te dejare con tu novio, pero no hagan muchas chanchadas eh- ¿Eh? Estoy demasiada atónita para reaccionar. ¿Tu chica?, ¿Alguien que vale la pena?, ¿Novia?, ¿Chanchadas?- ¡Vamos Akamaru!- Grita Kiba a lo que lo siguen unos alegres ladridos por parte de Akamaru. Me safo de los brazos de Naruto, para voltearme a verlo, cosa de que me arrepiento mucho, veo sus ojos que se supone son azules, rojos, y con cara distante y fría, muy diferente a lo que veo siempre en él.

-¿Na-Naruto?- Pregunto con miedo de su mirada, me mira fijamente a los ojos y pone sus manos en mis hombros y los aprieta con fuerza- Na-Naruto me asustas- Aprieta aun mas su agarre, yo estoy aun mas aterrorizada a punto de gritar, cuando veo que de sus -en este momento- rojos ojos salen lagrimas, y me abraza con fuerza, como si yo me fuese a desvanecer en el aire.

-Soy un monstruo Hinata- Me dice dice en un doloroso susurro- No quiero perderte de nuevo... Pero soy un monstruo... Por eso ellos vendrán por mi... Como lo hicieron con Gaara... Por que soy un monstruo... Soy un monstruo... Soy un monstruo...

Sigue susurrando esas arrebatadoras palabras, mientras que yo me quedo dura de la sorpresa, ¿Quienes son ellos? ¿Quien es Gaara y por que se lo llevaron? ¿Por que es un monstruo?

No tengo esas respuestas, pero todo lo que puedo hacer por él, es devolverle el abrazo y acariciar su suave cabello.

-Yo siempre estaré contigo Naruto... Como siempre lo estuve...-¿Como siempre lo estuve? ¿Por que dije eso?

-Hinata- Me llama el con dulce voz- Uzumaki Namikase...

* * *

**Segundo capi Up jeje**

**Bueno espero no haberlos aburrido mucho y también espero reviews, porfis! :')**

**Aqui hay unas importantes claves del fic, como Gaara, la desaparicion de Shino y algunas mas n.n**

**Bueno me despido.**

**Arigato por leer. ****Arigato!****Arigato!****Arigato!****Arigato!**

**Bye Bye**


End file.
